


Decorations

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extragavanza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Kurt's arts and crafts project.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 9
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Same AU as prompt 7: bats

Rachel Berry hates spiders. She’s been terrified of them since she was a child and someone in her first-grade class told her on average humans ingest 4 spiders a year while they sleep. Whether or not that fact rang true didn’t matter to young Rachel, spiders and her just did not mix. So, when her roommate decided to turn their living room into his own personal arts and crafts room she demanded no spiders would be cut out of construction paper. 

In fact, she made Kurt cross his heart and hope to die that no spiders would be made and hung in this apartment.

While he cut out bats and pumpkins, he told Blaine about Rachel’s fear. 

“It’s not like I mind killing spiders for her,” he said. “I just don’t want to do it while she’s showering. I love Rachel but I do not need to see her naked.”

“I’d prefer if the only person you saw naked was me,” Blaine replied.

“I’m sure you would but I regret to inform you that you will not be getting cyber lucky tonight because said arachnophobe will be home in ten minutes.” 

Blaine huffed. “Cockblock, you mean?” 

Kurt chucked. “I’ll be in Lima soon for Thanksgiving. We can have all the real sex you want then.”

“I know,” Blaine told him, “but that doesn’t stop me from wanting virtual sex now!” 

Kurt set his scissors down. “Is ten minutes enough time?” 

“Yes, yes, please,” Blaine said. 

“Okay, if you’re sure…” Kurt picked up his laptop and moved into his bedroom. 

Who was he to deny his boyfriend an orgasm?


End file.
